


Christmas with You

by sugarandspace



Series: In the Shadows [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: Alec finds out that Magnus is going to spend Christmas alone. That just won't do.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: In the Shadows [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1437748
Comments: 13
Kudos: 130





	Christmas with You

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place little more than two years before "In the Shadows". Magnus and Alec have been together a little less than half a year.

Alec feels so comfortable he could almost fall asleep. 

They haven’t had many opportunities to be like this, just enjoying their new relationship and spending time alone together since the season started at the beginning of October. They’ve been traveling for games and spending a big part of their time staying in shape and practicing, and getting away from their teammates for long enough to sneak in more than a quick kiss has been nearly impossible. 

But now they have the weekend off and their next game happens to be in New York, which allows them to have a lazy night at Magnus’.

They are watching the third movie for the night, empty pizza boxes on the table in front of them. Alec is full and content and warm underneath Magnus’ solid body that’s half laying on top of him on the couch. Alec wants to close his eyes and fall asleep but he wants this moment to last longer so he fights against the exhaustion.

A commercial break comes on, and the first one is a Christmas commercial.

“What are you doing this Christmas?” Alec asks. NHL will take its annual Christmas break in a little over two weeks and he realises they haven’t discussed their plans for it yet. Alec’s hand keeps carding through Magnus’ hair where his head is resting on Alec’s chest.

“I’ll probably stay here, watch some movies,” Magnus replies. His voice is relaxed and Alec has a feeling he’s not far from falling asleep either. “Ragnor is on a business trip so we won’t be able to spend the Christmas together like we normally do.”

“You’ll be alone?” Alec asks and his mouth twists to frown. 

“It’s not the first time,” Magnus says like it doesn’t matter. “I’m used to it. Christmas isn’t the family holiday for me as it is to many.”

That doesn’t sit well with Alec. His relationship with his parents is rocky and distant, and he hasn’t spent a Christmas with them in years. He used to visit for Max’ sake, but since their parents moved to Los Angeles a couple of years ago he’s had to settle for Skype calls. But every Christmas without a fail he, Isabelle, and Jace gather together so none of them need to spend the holidays alone. It’s less about them celebrating Christmas and more about keeping each other company. Alec would be sad if he had to spend that time alone.

What makes him sad now, is the knowledge that it’s something Magnus is used to.

He hadn’t realised that his hand had stopped its movements until Magnus lifts his head up to look Alec in the eyes.

“Quit pouting,” Magnus says with a small smile. “I really don’t mind.”

“You should come with me to Izzy’s this year,” Alec suggest before he has time to think about it. But as he does, he really likes the idea. “Jace is coming too. It’s nothing big, just some food and games and maybe some movies.”

“I don’t want to impose,” Magnus says, his own eyebrows furrowing. “You should spend time with your siblings.”

“Nonsense,” Alec says, sitting up a little. The movement makes Magnus sit up as well and the blanket they were sharing slides to their feet. “I’m sure they would love you there.”

“What are they going to think?” Magnus asks. It might seem like he’s trying to find reasons so he doesn’t need to come but Alec sees it as it is - that Magnus is making sure he’s not bothering them and that Alec is sure. “What if they figure us out?”

“They won’t,” Alec assures. “You’re a friend and I’m sure they wouldn’t want you to spend Christmas by yourself either.”

Magnus looks suspicious but he doesn’t argue.

“Please Magnus,” Alec pleads, placing a soft kiss between Magnus’ furrowed brows, hoping to smooth them out. “I’d love to spend more time together, even if I can’t do this.”

He ends the sentence with a kiss to Magnus’ lips. It might be playing dirty, but he’s fairly sure Magnus isn’t against coming, he’s just worried he’ll intrude.

“I want you there,” Alec says as they pull apart.

“If you’re sure,” Magnus says.

“I am,” Alec nods immediately.

“Okay then,” Magnus replies and smiles. 

The rest of the movie is forgotten in favor of making out on the couch until they both do eventually fall asleep. 

* * *

“Last moment to back out,” Magnus says as they reach Isabelle’s door. Alec doesn’t answer verbally, just rolls his eyes and rings the doorbell. 

Isabelle opens the door with a wide smile on her face.

“Come on in,” she says, ushering them out of the hallway and into the apartment where Jace seems to already be waiting.

“Hello!” He greets from the couch.

There are no Christmas decorations in the apartment apart from some lights on the window and there’s no Christmas music in the background - just like Alec had told Magnus. It’s not a Christmas celebration but a fun night in a good company.

Alec and Magnus return the greeting before Magnus hands Isabelle a bottle of wine.

“I brought you this,” he says.

“You didn’t need to bring anything,” Isabelle replies but smiles nonetheless before she smacks Alec on the side. “Alec why didn’t you tell him that he doesn’t need to bring anything.”

“I tried,” Alec defends himself, rubbing his side. “But he didn’t listen.”

“It’s the least I can do since you let me intrude in your tradition,” Magnus says with a smile. No matter how many times Alec has told him that he’s not intruding, there seems to be a part of Magnus that feels like he is. Alec vows to make sure that Magnus starts feeling comfortable with his siblings.

“You’re not intruding. We’re happy to have you here,” Isabelle says gently before she pulls Magnus to a quick hug. “Thank you for the wine.”

“Are you guys coming?” Jace asks from the couch where he has a controller in his hands and the opening screen of NHL 17 on the TV.

“I’ll play,” Alec says and heads to the couch, taking the other controller in his hands.

Time passes quickly after that. They get comfortable in Isabelle’s living room, playing a round after round of NHL. Ironically Isabelle seems to be the one on top of the leaderboard. She’s playing against Jace now, the both of them sitting on pillows in front of the TV to give the couch to Alec and Magnus who are waiting for their turn.

“Are you having fun?” Alec asks quietly. They are sitting next to each other but are keeping a small distance so they don’t raise any questions. There’s no reason for Alec’s siblings to think that Magnus is here as anything more than a friend since despite his many plans to do so, Alec hasn’t managed to come out to his family yet. But still, they are careful.

“I am,” Magnus says with a soft smile on his face. “Thank you for inviting me.”

It takes all the willpower Alec has not to kiss him right there.

He settles for quickly squeezing his thigh, “Of course.”

* * *

At one point of the night, they order takeout. Alec and Jace tell horror stories about Isabelle’s cooking that make Magnus laugh so hard he needs to hold his stomach and all Isabelle does is shrug her shoulders, admitting her lack of skill in that particular area.

When the food arrives, Alec volunteers to get them something to drink from the kitchen.

“I’ll help you,” Magnus says and gets up as well, leaving Jace and Isabelle to open the several boxes.

The kitchen is behind a small corner, hidden from view from the living room. Instead of heading straight to the fridge Alec turns around and waits for Magnus to catch up, and it looks like their plans are similar when they both smile mischievously. 

Magnus takes hold of Alec’s waits and Alec’s arms go around Magnus’ shoulders, and they meet in the middle for a quick kiss. It’s the most they’ve been able to exchange and the most they probably will until they go back to Magnus’ or Alec’s tonight, but it provides little help for the withdrawals Alec seems to be having.

“I really am glad that you came,” Alec says as they pull apart. They’re no longer holding each other but they are standing close, not making a move to get the drinks they promised.

“Me too,” Magnus agrees with a smile.

With a few more moments of smiling to each other and another quick kiss, they continue their task, and when they go back to the living room they see that Jace and Isabelle are smiling widely while whispering something to each other. When they see Alec and Magnus come back with glasses of wine they stop their whispering and look at the other two, trying to look normal.

“What are you two doing?” Alec asks suspiciously. That look never meant anything good when they were growing up.

“Oh, nothing,” Isabelle says. “We were just wondering what movie we should watch.”

“I have a suggestion!” Jace says and takes the remote controller, navigating to Netflix.

Alec rolls his eyes and decides to ignore his siblings' odd behavior. He sits on the couch with Magnus and takes his own container of food, while Jace and Izzy are sitting on armchairs on both sides of the couch.

They eat and watch the movie, which actually turns out to be a good one. Halfway through it when the containers are empty on the coffee table, Alec takes the blanket from the back of the couch and spreads it over his and Magnus’ legs. They are still sitting a small distance from each other but the blanket and the darkness of the room allow Alec to slip his hand underneath and find Magnus’ hand there, already waiting with his palm up.

Alec looks to his side briefly, smiling at Magnus who’s looking at him with a similar smile on his face. He squeezes the hand harder before he looks back to the television, feeling content.

Alec would like his siblings to know about them so he could cuddle up closer to Magnus and kiss him without wondering what might happen, but for now, this is enough. He gets to spend Christmas with the people he loves - no matter if he’s said the words to Magnus yet or not.

He hopes Magnus might already know.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone is having a good time, whether they celebrate Christmas or not! 💙


End file.
